


Of Fire and Ice

by kaeylix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Loki (Marvel), Adopted Steve Rogers, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steve & Bucky are princes of Vanaheim, omega original female characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeylix/pseuds/kaeylix
Summary: omegas with no family to claim them or born to poor families usually end up being sold or left to inequity dens.  Kalina and Trinia, born as half breeds, found themselves in the most esteemed of these inequity dens, the Palace of Pleasures where they were raised and trained to be pleasure slaves after unfortunately presenting as omegas. they're always overlooked by the patrons after the dreams of their fated mates start until one fateful night when the princes of both Asgard and Vanaheim come to watch the entertainment provided by the palace. Little do they know that they will find more than they had bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i promised the rewrite of this story would be worth it and here is the first chapter. 
> 
> as before, Prince Bjorn is Bucky and Prince Sieg is Steve, the princes of Vanaheim and only those closest to them call them by their preferred nicknames [Bucky and Steve]

~1~

 

**Kalina**

They say that fated mates can dream of one another once they present as their second gender. I don’t know if this is true or just some nice fairy tale they tell children from a young age to give them hope if they have the misfortune of presenting as Omega but in all the time since I unfortunately became aware of my second gender, a pitiful omega, never once have I dreamed of anyone. I thought it was probably for the best. Who would want an Omega slave from the Palace of Pleasures anyways?

 

And then one day the dreams began.

 

The Norns must have a twisted sense of humor because shortly after the dreams started haunting me I found that my friend and fellow omega half breed, Trinia, also started having them.

 

Every night that we were sent to dance for the patrons of the Palace of Pleasures was a lesson in disappointment, our Alphas never showing up to free us from this prison. Tonight felt like it was going to be another night of disappointment as the beta attendants assigned to Trinia and myself got us ready in one of the private bathing chambers.

 

There was the usual sweet but subtle incense burning in the wall sconces of the dressing rooms adjacent to the bathing chamber Trinia and I shared after a cleansing bath. The smell of the herbs they used to make us more pliant and willing to perform made my head swim as one of the attendants worked quickly to rub the neutral smelling muting oil into my alabaster skin, insisting that I sit still on the low bench they have me perched on. I couldn’t help but notice how the oil always seemed to make the intricate silver dusted jotun markings covering most of my body gleam in the firelight. The faint scent of plumeria reached me as the muting oil was mixed with the oil from the scent glands on my wrists and neck. The attendants were always careful to never overstimulate the scent glands on my wrists, it always made me feel more aware of the camouflaging cuff bracelets marking me as an omega from the Palace of Pleasures.

How i wished i could be rid of them.

I hazard a glance from the corner of my eye towards where Trinia sits on her own low bench, suffering her own attendants and grousing irritably as they give her skin a similar treatment with the muting oil, making her Firedancer marks gleam before my attention is brought back to the attendant who works quickly to pull and pile my ink black hip length hair up in a ponytail none too gently. Biting back the hiss of pain, I lift my arms up as the other attendant slips the deep royal blue gossamer silk short halter camisole on me, her hands tugging on the hem that barely reaches the hollow of my rib cage to make the neckline of the top dip down enough to give a tantalizing view of cleavage before urging me to my feet.

It takes everything in me to not bristle and let my ice touch flare to life at the primping and pawing before I get to my feet, keeping my gaze ahead to one of the torches on the far wall while the other attendant helping me to dress slips the matching deep royal blue double slitted floor length gossamer silk skirt down my body to stop at my hips, riding just a little low.

I hate the clothes the Madame of the Palace has Trinia and I wearing for the patrons. Just enough skin to make them want more.

 

“Enough already, you’ve brushed my hair till it shines, can we get on with the rest of this already?”

 

Trinia’s voice rises in irritation before the scent of something burning reaches me, a small yelp of surprise from one of her beta attendants following in its wake. I bite my lip to keep from giggling earning me a pinch on the arm from one of the attendants motioning for me to retake my seat so they can apply a bit of cosmetics to finish preparing me for tonight.

 

“We’re almost done half breed, get up so we can get you dressed.”

 

The contempt in the attendants voice is hard to miss. I let my eyes fall closed as I retake my seat, the prickling feel of my ice touch simmering just under my skin.The light touch of a brush against the lids of my eyes and the familiar wet graze against my lips has me exhaling slowly to keep from lashing out at the betas applying rouge to my lips and shadow to my eyes. No use in actively trying to anger them, they’d just tattle to the Madame and have our rations halved in retaliation. A light tap to my shoulder once kohl has been applied to my eyes has me sighing softly in relief that this odious process is finally over with. Rising from my seat, I turn towards where Trinia sits tetchily waiting for the attendants to finish kohling her eyes. Someday we won’t ever have to deal with the loathsome task of having to pretty up for the crowds or suffer the insults from the attendants for being what we are. At least, I hope so.

 

**Trinia**

The walk out of the dressing room is quiet save for the soft chiming of the bejeweled anklets the attendants slipped on Kalina and I before leading us out and down the familiar black marble floored corridor that leads to the inside of the stage set in the grand hall. I can already make out the faint sounds of music and the hum of the patrons voices filtering down from the trap door above the waiting platform Kalina and I would have to step on to get to the stage above. The smell of the herbs they burn to mask our scents further for when we appear on stage trickles down towards us from above, eliciting sneezes from Kalina and myself and earning glares from the attendants walking ahead and behind us. Bristling at the censure in those glares, I can already feel my hands begin to glow with the warmth of my fire touch before the feeling of two ice cold fingers on my shoulder pulls my attention from the betas in front of us. Hazarding a glance out of the corner of my eye to where Kalina walks to my left, the look in her eyes and the almost imperceptible shake of her head makes me rethink my idea of retaliation, at least for now as she retracts her touch from my shoulder.

No doubt those attendants behind us took note of how my hands began to glow and will probably complain to the Madame about me again. Vindictive cows.

The thrum of music playing, though muffled, becomes a little louder as the sound of applause can be heard from above before we reach the platform. The attendants hurry us to get onto it, the mechanism to get it to rise already beginning to work as Kalina follows after me. We finally have a moment alone, free from the scrutiny of the attendants. I reach for Kalina’s right hand with my left, giving it a quick reassuring squeeze as a small smile crosses my face when I feel her squeeze back. It's the only consolation we can give each other as the platform continues to rise and the trapdoor above us begins to open, letting in the smoke from the herbs to hide it opening. The slow sultry notes of a duduk playing reach my ears as we continue to rise and I find the same doubts and fears coming back despite how much I want to continue to hope that tonight might finally be the night that everything changes.

 

_What if our alpha’s never come for us? What if they don’t want us?_

 

Another squeeze to my hand pulls me back from the spiraling doubt in my mind.

 

“Breathe… I’m here with you….”

 

Kalina’s voice reaches me despite it being soft to be masked over by the music playing above stage and its enough to push back the fear of disappointment for now. The smoke begins to pour in now, growing denser before I release a gout of pretty flames up into the air above us and through the trap door moments before we emerge onto the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loki**

I finally gave in to the allfather’s “suggestion” of visiting the pleasure district in Vanaheim with Thor, despite the idea of even stepping foot here being the last thing I wanted to do. I blame the dreams that have been haunting Thor and myself before every rut for having finally worn away the stubborn resolve to ignore our hind brain’s urgings to find willing omegas and quell the burning desire to knot and fill them till our ruts end. Why can’t father understand that neither Thor nor I want to bed just any omega during our ruts, not when our fated mates are out there somewhere waiting for us? I can still recall the stubborn set of his jaw when he gave us little choice in the matter after having grown weary of enduring the intensifying bouts of aggression and melancholia that would afflict Thor and myself before and after our ruts. I can only speculate how much worse fathers “suggestion’ might have been if mother hadn’t intervened on Thor and my behalf.

And so Thor and I find ourselves in one of the more esteemed inequity dens, some unnameable compulsion drawing us to the Palace of Pleasures, among other wealthy alpha’s and well off betas in the venue’s grand hall. I can’t help but notice the pleasant smelling smoke that masks the scents of the palace’s patrons reclining indolently among the chaise lounge sofas, watching the entertainment provided by the Palace’s chattel while sipping at the plied drinks offered by the venue, no doubt to make them more generous in their continued patronage “donations” for said entertainment.  Out of the corner of my eye, I can see that Thor is struggling just as much as I with the whole situation, as tempting as the Vanir blonde dancing on the thrust stage may seem with her provocative dancing for the crowd, something about this feels off, almost wrong. If not for the music thrumming in the air evoking a sense of deja vu, I’m sure it would take little convincing to get Thor to agree to leave. 

“Perhaps coming here was unwise, brother…”

Thor’s subdued tone from the other end of the chaise lounge we opted to share does nothing to hide his obvious discomfort, his gaze more on the contents of the horn of ale he’s been nursing than the entertainment has me guessing that it's what said omega was wearing, or more like what little there was on her given that it gave more than ample glimpses of what the scanty clothing hid underneath that was the source of his discomfort.

“Perhaps you are right…. But I can’t help but feel as though this is all familiar.”

The pensive questioning look on Thor’s face at my words is fleeting before he seems to take a better look around at the grand hall’s interior, gaze traveling past the other patrons around us to the braziers at the far end of the hall, near the floor to ceiling lunette arch windows overlooking the ocean beyond. It seems as though recognition seems to settle in stages in him, softening his demeanor before he finally returns his gaze to the stage. The music accompanying the blonde omega dancing has drawn to a close and the faint scent of herbs burning seems to grow heavier as smoke can be seen trickling onto the stage now devoid of the omega. 

“I’m sorry brother but, even though it all seems familiar for me as well, it just doesn’t seem right…”

The first sultry notes of a lone duduk rise into the air, stopping Thor short just as he gets to his feet, the sudden quiet anticipation of the other patrons piquing his and my curiosity before a pretty gout of flame cuts through the thickening smoke on stage. I watch with interest as the flame rises from the very center of the stage, licking and curling at the smoke before it seems to catch ablaze. The heat of the approaching flames has me giving Thor’s hand a hasty tug to get him to plop back on the chaise lounge before the flames die out quite suddenly. A quick glance to the other patrons on either side of us gives little reassurance when I catch sight of the similarly shaken looks on their faces before a cold spot blooms on my shoulder. Glancing up towards the stage, it soon becomes apparent as to why the flames were suddenly extinguished. Ice crystals, slowly drifting down to settle among the tendrils of cold mist replacing the smoke on the stage.

“What in the….?”   
  
Exchanging a curious look with Thor, we turn our attention back to the stage as the mist begins to slowly part to reveal the next act, the feeling of deja vu growing stronger by the minute as a pair of exotic looking omegas are revealed on the stage. 

The haunting notes coming from the duduk are soon joined by an erhu and several percussion instruments as the women standing back to back begin to move in perfect sync to the sultry music. Little sparks of flame and crystals of ice dance in the air as their right arms reach out towards the crowds, heads tilted to one side looking away from the crowds to the left before their hands clasp together, the touch seeming to bring their gazes towards the patrons watching them as they sway and turn to face one another. 

My pulse begins to quicken as the pair continues their utterly entrancing dance, the feeling of deja vu almost overwhelming as the golden tan skinned omega spins to move behind her pale partner, trailing hands down her sides almost in a lovers caress, little sparks of flames following harmlessly in the wake of her hands before they twirl away from one another, gazes lingering on each other then moving back to the crowd of patrons when I catch the faintest but familiar scent of plumeria.

A small gasp of surprise reaches my ears, pulling my attention from the pair before I feel the familiar thrum of Thor’s lightning crawling up my arm, calling to my seidr as our eyes meet. 

 

“It’s her…”

 

**Steve**

Why did Bucky have to take Stark’s offer to get us the VIP treatment at the Palace of Pleasures? The fawning Beta’s all too eager to serve us had been awkward enough to deal with but when the first dancer came out on stage… if it wasn’t for Bucky’s Uru metal hand on my shoulder, I think I would have left already. With just a little cajoling, Bucky got me to take my seat once more just as the Blonde vanir omega performed a backflip and landed into a split on the stage.   
  


“Buck, c’mon… this doesn’t feel right… maybe we should go...

“Ste~vie… just wait a little longer… I got a good feeling about tonight…”

Giving a sigh of defeat, I return my attention to the stage below just as one of the beta serving girls comes back to freshen our drinks. What little she’s wearing is enough to make me wish I hadn’t listened to bucky after all, averting my gaze as she refills bucky’s glass first before turning her attention my way and settling herself on my lap, crossing her legs so that the sheer fabric of the slitted skirt she’s wearing rides up to show a smooth expanse of oiled flesh. 

“Is there anything else I can get either of you my Lords?”

I don’t know where to put my hands or where to look that won’t encourage her as she tries to refill my glass, pressing her ample chest unnecessarily close to my arm. Glancing over my shoulder towards Bucky for help, the amused smirk on his face as he sips from his glass leaves a sinking feeling in my gut before he thankfully clears his throat to get her attention.  
  
“Thank you miss, I think we’re good here, right steve?”

I can feel my face growing hotter by the minute as the comely beta tries to make herself more comfortable on my lap, bucky’s words taking a moment to register before I manage to plaster a weak smile on my face for the girl. 

“Yeah… wouldn’t want to miss the next act” 

The pleasant look on her face seems to close down to a less than happy glare, her shoulders stiffening before she gives a soft scoff of disdain as the music playing in the background comes to a close.

“Hmph, you really wouldn’t be missing much, just a couple of half breeds with hat tricks. Are you sure i can’t assist you further with anything, my lords?”

Whatever I could have said dies on my lips when I see Bucky’s eyes widen in surprise and he gets to his feet before I feel the sudden heat of flames reaches out towards us. Its that very same heat that has the beta scurrying off of my lap to safety as bucky pulls me towards him before a sudden chill replaces that heat, ice crystals filling the air with a light cold mist that catches my attention. Glancing back towards bucky i see an almost identical intrigued grin crossing his face as he steps closer towards the edge of our balcony seat. The beta that had been trying to get our attention away from the next act slinks off, the faint smell of annoyed beta trailing in her wake as bucky and I get closer to the edge of the balcony. The sight that greeted us below was one that felt so familiar, the pair on the stages movements in perfect sync, silver and gold whirling, dipping and twirling, the markings on the omega pair catching my eye before my eyes widened slightly at the faint scent of … winterberries and… plums?   
A small gasp of surprise leaves me almost at the same time that a second one catches my attention just to the right of me.

“S-stevie….”   
  
The huskiness in bucky’s tone has me almost looking away when from the corner of my eye I see the golden skinned omega almost seem to trip before her partner grabs her by the arm, bringing the both of them to spin, flame and ice crystals trailing in their wake in a pretty display as they slid to the floor. The music that played in the background grew to a rapid crescendo almost as though responding to their movements before coming to an abrupt end while the lights illuminating the stage suddenly going black. The silence that ensued was almost deafening for a few heartbeats before it seemed that the patrons below came out of their daze, a few hesitant claps scattered among them building to raucous applause as they come to their feet.

Now that was a performance. 

“Stevie, its her, you felt it too right?”   
  


Warm wolf blue eyes turn to meet mine, the sparkling happiness in them searching my own for confirmation as i feel a smile tug its way across my face, nodding my head slightly.  
  
“We finally found her, our mate.”

His  happiness is infectious as he leans in to kiss me quickly before turning his attention towards the door to the box office,gaze searching.

“Damnit! Where’s that grabby beta when we need her?”

I can’t help the laugh that escapes me when he rushes to go find our server, joy singing in my veins. This is it, no more dreams… we finally found the real thing. Who woulda guessed that of all places it’d be here that we’d find our mate?

**Author's Note:**

> trying to give this a little more depth so please review and let me know what you think. comments are appreciated, kudos are like candy and help keep me motivate to keep going.


End file.
